I miss everything about you
by Kana94
Summary: OS. Lily Evans était tombée amoureuse de James Potter un matin de septembre et elle n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer sans toutefois parvenir à le lui avouer. Il avait fallu attendre plus de sept ans pour qu'elle parvienne à lui faire comprendre la teneur de ses sentiments.


_I miss everything about you  
I can't believe it, I still want you  
After all the things we've been through  
I miss everything about you  
Without you..._

 _But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No, I never told you  
I just held it in_

 _I never told you – Colbie Caillat_

« Alice... »

La voix de Lily, forte et enjouée quelques secondes plus tôt, n'était plus qu'un murmure, et sa main avait trouvé refuge sur celle de sa meilleure amie assise juste en face d'elle au Chaudron Baveur. Ses yeux étaient presque exorbités, son dos était voûté si bien qu'elle était quasiment allongée sur la table miteuse qu'elles occupaient depuis déjà une bonne demie-heure, et son visage avait pris la teinte d'un joli couché de soleil.

Alice, qui était devenue une Londubat depuis quelques mois, observa la jeune femme qui partageait autrefois son dortoir avec un mélange d'amusement et de curiosité. Elle était détendue lorsqu'elle lui avait raconté une blague idiote deux secondes plus tôt sur un gnome, un nain, et un elfe, puis subitement, Lily avait failli s'étouffer en reprenant son souffle entre deux éclats de rire, et elle s'était affalée sur la table.

« Ne te retournes pas, ajouta t-elle en serrant un peu plus sa main. »

Elle lui obéit, mais elle arqua un sourcil et l'interrogea du regard pendant que les yeux de Lily fixaient un point en mouvement derrière Alice. Puis, brusquement, elle fit mine de chercher quelque chose dans son sac à main et disparut sous la table.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? S'exclama Alice en se penchant à son tour.  
\- Chut. Redresse toi, fais comme si je n'étais pas là, chuchota rapidement Lily. »

Encore une fois, elle obtempéra sans chercher à comprendre. Lily était fille de moldue, et elle faisait parfois des choses bizarres, comme se servir de ces appareils étranges qui pendaient au bout d'un fil et qu'on trouvait un peu partout dans Londres à l'intérieur d'une grande cabine. Elle appelait ça des « félétones », ou des « tophélone », ou peut-être étaient-ce des « téléphones »... Toujours était-il que quand Lily agissait de manière farfelue, Alice ne s'en formalisait pas vraiment.

« James Potter à huit heures ! Lui chuchota t-elle à toute vitesse en émergeant soudainement de sous la table. NE REGARDE PAS ! S'empressa t-elle d'ajouter lorsqu'Alice esquissa un mouvement pour se retourner. »

Elle resta droite pendant que Lily se tassait sur son siège, et elle gloussa en la voyant si affolée à l'idée que le jeune homme puisse se rendre compte de leur présence. Pourtant, c'était inévitable, car Alice se jura qu'elles ne sortiraient pas de ce pub tant que Lily ne l'aurait pas au moins salué.

Elle avait toujours mis le jeune homme sur un piédestal, et ce depuis leur toute première année. Elle était éperdument amoureuse de lui mais elle n'avait jamais su le lui avouer et elle avait fini par développer un mécanisme d'auto défense assez surprenant lorsqu'il était dans les parages : Elle l'envoyait sur les roses. Ça ne rimait à rien.

« Tu n'es toujours pas passée à autre chose ? Reprit Alice.  
\- Non, et je t'interdis de me juger pour ça, répliqua Lily en lui envoyant un regard menaçant.  
\- Je ne te juge pas. Je pensais juste qu'après être sortie avec Severus, tu avais revu tes standards à la baisse, la taquina t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.  
\- Oh s'il te plaît, je ne suis pas sortie avec Severus. On a brièvement flirté, c'est tout.  
\- Flirt qui, si je me souviens bien, a terminé en échange salivaire... Commença Alice en faisant distraitement glisser son index sur les bords de son verre. A plusieurs reprises, termina t-elle.  
\- Six ou sept fois. Huit maximum. Et puis pourquoi parle t-on de lui ? C'est terminé. Il n'y a plus rien. Niet. Nada.  
\- Encore heureux. C'était la plus grosse erreur de ta vie.  
\- Oui, eh bien figures-toi qu'on a pas tous la chance de trouver chaussure à son pied dès le premier essayage et de se marier dans la foulée ! Ronchonna Lily avant de se noyer dans sa choppe de bière au beurre presque vide. »

Sa meilleure amie éclata de rire et fit gigoter sa main devant elle pour pouvoir admirer la superbe bague que Frank lui avait offert lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de l'épouser. En fait, elle s'extasiait d'avantage sur le symbole que sur le bijou lui même, et elle constata que Lily faisait de même lorsqu'elle l'entendit soupirer de désespoir.

« Tu devrais aller lui parler, reprit-elle en faisant un discret signe de tête vers James Potter.  
\- Je ne peux pas.  
\- Mais si, tu peux ! Il ne va pas te manger. Il est très sympa.  
\- Je sais qu'il est très sympa, Alice, dois-je te rappeler que j'ai passé sept ans à épier ses moindres faits et gestes comme la psychopathe que je suis ? »

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains, et encore une fois, Alice ne put faire autrement que de rire de la timidité de celle qu'elle avait toujours considérée comme une sœur. Le jugement qu'elle portait sur elle-même était assez dur, mais Alice devait admettre que Lily avait toujours eu un comportement vraiment étrange lorsqu'il s'agissait de James Potter.

Elle s'asseyait derrière lui en cours, s'assurait de ne pas être loin de lui au petit déjeuner, au déjeuner, et au dîner, marchait derrière lui et ses amis lorsqu'ils émergeaient de la Grande Salle, se cachait derrière des bouquins pour l'observer à la bibliothèque, et tout cela pour ensuite lui rabattre le caquet dès qu'il avait le malheur de lui adresser la parole.

Il fallait lui reconnaître cela, Lily était cependant très lucide sur sa personne. Elle se transformait en folle furieuse dès que le sujet en venait à ce garçon, elle le savait très bien, et elle détestait cela. Elle s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole lorsqu'elle s'étala à nouveau sur la table, et Alice devina que Potter devait avoir jeté un regard dans leur direction.

« Bon, vas lui dire bonjour, qu'on en finisse ! S'impatienta t-elle.  
\- Il est avec ses amis ! Je ne vais pas débarquer au milieu de leur petite réunion ! Lui chuchota Lily à toute vitesse en tentant clairement de se défiler.  
\- Ils s'en fichent ! Black est probablement déjà en train de draguer la barmaid de toutes manières. BON-JOUR ! Deux syllabes ! Tu peux le faire. Arrête de flipper !  
\- Quoi ? Je reste plantée devant lui et je dis juste bonjour ?  
\- Tu peux aussi lui dire que tu as envie de lui depuis si longtemps que tu as des bouffées de chaleur dès qu'il t'adresse la parole, mais...  
\- Alice ! La réprimanda Lily, scandalisée.  
\- C'est ce qu'il me semblait, tu n'es pas prête pour ce genre de déclaration.  
\- Je ne suis prête à rien ! Je ne peux pas bouger !  
\- Mais si. Bon sang, tu es une gryffondor, ou pas ?!  
\- Non. Non, non. Le choixpeau s'est trompé, nia vigoureusement Lily.  
\- Non, il ne s'est pas trompé. Lève. Ton. Derrière. De. Cette. Chaise ! Articula Alice en essayant vainement de pousser Lily entre chaque mot.  
\- Oh Merlin, arrête, il regarde par là !  
\- Fais lui un signe !  
\- Je viens de te dire que je ne pouvais pas bouger !  
\- C'est ridicule, Lily, soupira t-elle en roulant les yeux.  
\- Oui. Je sais. Je... Je... Alice... Il v... Il vient ! »

Alice se retourna, et Lily lui donna une violente tape sur la main pour la punir de son incapacité à être discrète, puis elle disparut derrière la carte des boissons, écarlate, car au fur et à mesure que James Potter se rapprochait de leur table, elle se liquéfiait, si bien que lorsqu'il fut finalement arrivé devant elle, elle était si avachie sur son siège qu'on aurait dit qu'elle essayait de disparaître sous la table.

« Bonjour, les salua t-il simplement en passant une main dans ses cheveux. »

Alice envoya un regard à Lily qui signifiait simplement « Tu vois, c'est simple ! », mais la jeune femme toujours largement dissimulée derrière la carte était absolument incapable de s'en apercevoir.

« Salut Potter ! Répondit joyeusement Alice avant de racler sa gorge pour encourager Lily à faire de même. »

Elle devait croire que la carte des boissons du Chaudron Baveur avait les mêmes pouvoirs qu'une cape d'invisibilité car elle agissait comme si elle ne participait pas à la scène. C'était d'ailleurs le cas, enfin... Jusqu'à ce qu'Alice lui donne un violent coup de pied sous la table et qu'elle se redresse, sursaute, et semble reprendre ses esprits avant de bredouiller un lamentable « bonjour » précédé de bégaiements hasardeux.

« Tu vas bien Evans ? L'interrogea t-il sur un ton léger, décontracté, le même qu'il avait toujours employé et que Lily lui enviait tant. Comment faisait-il pour paraître toujours aussi détendu ?  
\- Bien. Oui. Bien, répondit-elle après avoir dégluti.  
\- Tu es sûre ? Tu as l'air bizarre.  
\- Je suis toujours bizarre, répondit-elle à toute allure. Enfin, je veux dire, oui, je suis sûre. Que tout va bien. Je suis sûre que je vais bien. Pas que je suis toujours bizarre. Parce que je ne suis pas toujours bizarre. Parfois je le suis. Je crois que je le suis, là. »

Alice essaya de masquer son gloussement en toussant bruyamment et en se tapant le thorax lorsqu'elle manqua de s'étouffer avec son rire, puis elle l'encouragea d'un regard, mais Lily ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'elle était supposée faire, ou dire, alors elle se contenta de porter à ses lèvres sa choppe... Vide.

James Potter fronça les sourcils, il devait penser qu'elle était folle à lier, et à vrai dire, elle ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde, parce que c'était exactement ce qu'elle était, mais au lieu de lâcher un commentaire moqueur, il fit simplement signe à un serveur de rapporter deux verres à la table.

Deux ?! Lily manqua de s'étouffer à son tour lorsqu'il attrapa la chaise à côté d'Alice pour s'y asseoir. Ses amis beuglaient son prénom à quelques mètres de là, et Black jugea même bon de crier au scandale parce que son meilleur ami l'avait « abandonné pour les deux plus jolies filles que Gryffondor avait eu la chance de compter dans ses rangs », faisant redoubler le rire d'Alice, et le rougissement de Lily qui esquissa tout de même un sourire amusé.

« Je t'ai déjà dit qu'entre Evans et toi, le choix était vite fait ! Lui répliqua James en adressant un clin d'oeil à Lily qui n'avait probablement jamais transpiré autant et si subitement de sa vie.  
\- Evans n'est même pas intéressée ! Regarde, tu l'importunes !  
\- Allez, Patmol, arrête ta crise de jalousie. Je suis sûr que Lily est très contente que je sois là, pas vrai, Lily ?  
\- Je... En fait je... Je discutais avec Alice, répondit-elle en s'attirant un regard courroucé de sa meilleure amie.  
\- Ah ! Tu vois ! Elle ne veut pas de toi à sa table ! Scanda Sirius en brandissant un poing victorieux en l'air.  
\- Mais... Je... Si ! Bien sûr que je le veux ! S'écria subitement Lily pour rectifier le tir. »

La joute verbale cessa aussitôt entre les deux tables et tous les regards se posèrent sur la jeune femme rousse qui réalisa peu à peu que le silence gênant qui venait de s'installer était dû aux quelques mots qu'elle avait lâché sans réfléchir.

James la dévisageait d'un air à la fois curieux et amusé, il semblait vouloir rire, mais il ne le fit pas. Du moins... Pas avant que Sirius Black ne reprenne la parole.

« Eh bien... Ça ressemblait étrangement à un consentement matrimonial... »

Cette fois, les quatre garçons éclatèrent d'un rire franc, et ils entraînèrent Alice dans leur chute. Lily, elle, eut la violente envie de sortir sa propre baguette, de la pointer contre sa propre tempe, et de faire sauter sa propre tête mais au lieu de cela, elle se contenta de laisser cette même tête tomber contre la table et se jura de la garder là jusqu'à ce que le bar ferme et qu'on la tire de force à l'extérieur et peut-être même qu'elle emmènerait la table avec elle à ce moment là.

« Hé ! N'aies pas honte Evans ! Ça fait des années que James attend ça ! Commenta Rémus Lupin en gloussant toujours avec Black et Pettigrow, le concerné répondant par un doigt d'honneur.  
\- Combien de fois est-ce qu'il nous en a parlé, Lunard ? Dix ? Vingt ? Cinquante fois ? Et encore, nous n'avons pas encore abordé toutes les choses que James attend de toi, Evans, ajouta Sirius avec un sourire narquois pendant qu'Alice se tenait les côtes et que Lily était toujours aussi mortifiée. »

Ce genre de blagues, les maraudeurs avaient toujours eu l'habitude de les faire, et Lily, elle, avait toujours eu l'habitude de lever les yeux au ciel en réponse parce qu'elle était terriblement embarrassée de ne pas savoir s'ils plaisantaient ou non. C'était tout bonnement impossible de discerner un mensonge d'une vérité lorsqu'il s'agissait des quatre garçons. Ils étaient tous incroyablement doués pour tricher avec leurs émotions, faculté que Lily leur enviait énormément à cet instant.

« Oh, tu parles de ces choses qu'il voudrait lui faire ? Reprit Rémus pendant que Peter sifflait à côté de lui.  
\- Exactement ces choses là, répondit Sirius en se balançant sur sa chaise tout en agitant sa main d'un air faussement désinvolte.  
\- Lily, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé pour ça, chuchota James en tapotant son bras comme pour essayer de la faire revenir parmi eux. »

Ce fut un succès. Surprise par le contact physique qu'il avait engagé, la jeune femme se redressa pour l'observer. Oh, il avait vraiment l'air désolé, mais son sourire le contredisait et à nouveau, Lily ne savait plus quoi penser, alors elle se tourna vers sa meilleure amie mais Alice était perdue à tout jamais dans la spirale infernale du rire interminable. Personne ne pouvait la sauver, elle était seule, livrée à elle-même.

« On va faire comme s'ils n'étaient pas là... Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? On ne s'est pas vus depuis les ASPICs.  
\- Ça fait combien de temps ça, déjà, Peter ? Cria Sirius.  
\- Onze mois, deux jours, deux heures, vingt trois minutes, et six secondes d'après le décompte de James ! Répondit-il en provocant un nouveau éclat de rire chez Rémus, Alice et Sirius.  
\- Je... Je travaille, répondit simplement Lily, décontenancé par les déclarations des camarades de James.  
\- Tu travailles où ?  
\- Ne réponds pas à ça, Evans. Il sait déjà que tu bosses à la bibliothèque quinze heures par semaine et au musée moldu le reste du temps, intervint de nouveau Sirius.  
\- Bon dieu, est-ce que tu vas la fermer, Patmol ?! S'emporta James en se retournant rapidement vers son meilleur ami qui fit mine de fermer sa bouche à clé. »

Lily fut étonnée de voir que James semblait embarrassé lorsqu'il pivota de nouveau vers elle. C'était quelque chose de très inhabituel, chez lui, et cela la détourna un moment de sa propre gêne.

« Toi, tu fais quoi ? L'interrogea t-elle en prenant son courage à deux mains.  
\- Je...  
\- Il compte les jours qui le séparent de toi, le coupa Rémus avant de pousser un soupir faussement attendri.  
\- Ça suffit, trancha James en bondissant de sa chaise. »

Lily songea avec peine qu'il allait probablement partir et elle fut prise d'un instant de panique durant lequel son cerveau lui intima de trouver à toute vitesse une solution pour le retenir, comme feindre un malaise ou renverser sa choppe de nouveau pleine sur son jean, mais fort heureusement, il ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de s'embarrasser de la sorte et il l'attrapa par le bras pour l'attirer dehors avec lui.

Quand ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux seuls dans la rue, en pleine soirée, et qu'elle réalisa que ses doigts étaient toujours étroitement refermés sur son poignet, Lily eut la sensation d'avoir laissé son cerveau au Chaudron Baveur parce qu'elle n'arrivait plus à penser. Elle ne savait pas comment cela avait pu arriver, comment elle pouvait être là, seule avec lui. Elle. Pas une autre fille, pas une de ces filles largement plus jolies qu'elle qu'il fréquentait lorsqu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard. Elle.

Ils marchaient sans rien se dire, et la scène sembla bientôt ridicule aux yeux de Lily. Il était évident qu'ils étaient sortis pour mieux discuter, pour ne plus être parasités par les amis de James, mais à présent, c'était comme s'ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire et plus ce silence tenace persistait, plus Lily sentait une certaine angoisse monter en elle. Il allait sûrement penser qu'elle était inintéressante. Il allait certainement s'ennuyer.

Elle voulait lui demander où ils allaient, mais elle doutait qu'il le sache lui même, alors elle ne posa pas la question. Elle se sentait plus bête qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été car elle n'arrivait pas à trouver un seul mot à lui dire qui pourrait avoir du sens, et les seules fois où elle avait trouvé un sujet qui pourrait valoir le coup d'être abordé, elle avait posé son regard sur lui, ouvert la bouche, puis elle s'était perdue dans la contemplation de ses lèvres fines, instigatrices d'un sourire discret, de ses yeux rieurs, de ses cheveux fous, et de ce tout absolument parfait qu'il représentait.

« Où est-ce que tu habites ? L'interrogea t-il.  
\- A une demie-heure d'ici, sur George Street. »

Sa réponse fut suivit d'un nouveau silence qui hanta Lily encore plus que le précédent. Aurait-elle dû lui proposer de venir chez elle ? Non... Ce n'était probablement pas ce qu'il voulait, il avait juste dû poser la première question machinale qui lui avait traversé l'esprit.

« Tu vis seule ? Reprit-il, les mains dans les poches, les yeux vissés droit devant eux comme s'il se fichait éperdument de sa réponse et qu'il n'allait même pas l'écouter.  
\- Non. »

Curieusement, Lily constata que James était bel et bien attentif à leur conversation lorsqu'il tourna rapidement la tête vers elle un haussant un sourcil, intéressé.

« Il y a Jakob, mon chat, reprit-elle avec un sourire espiègle qu'elle se surprenait elle-même de réussir à afficher. »

James lâcha un rire, retira sa main droite de sa poche, et la passa dans ses cheveux avant de pousser un long soupir qui ressembla drôlement à du soulagement aux yeux de Lily.

« C'est marrant, c'est l'équivalent de mon prénom en Allemand, pointa t-il. »

Lily devint instantanément cramoisie, et à nouveau, elle sentit les bouffées de chaleur l'envahir. Elle savait que même si la nuit était tombée, James pouvait voir qu'elle était écarlate. Les réverbères étaient toujours allumés, après tout.

« Toujours aussi centré sur toi même, à ce que je vois, lui lança t-elle à la figure comme un mécanisme d'auto-défense.  
\- C'est toi qui est toujours centrée sur moi-même, répliqua t-il avec second degré. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel pour garder le peu de contenance qui lui restait pendant que ses neurones s'affolaient à l'intérieur de son cerveau. James visait juste. James visait toujours juste, et la seule manière pour elle de s'en tirer était par l'ironie, elle le savait, mais c'était si compliqué de feindre le sarcasme quand ses yeux noirs semblaient lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert...

« Oui, évidemment. Je suis tellement centré sur toi même que j'ai appelé mon chat Jakob parce que tu me manquais atrocement. Une horreur. Un calvaire à en avoir le cœur serré tous les soirs.  
\- Je le savais ! S'écria t-il en riant.  
\- Que veux-tu, après sept ans à t'admirer et à tout garder pour moi, j'ai craqué. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, et j'ai appelé mon chat comme toi parce que ça paraissait être la chose la plus saine à faire, continua t-elle en s'efforçant d'adopter un ton narquois et en se réjouissant d'avoir retrouvé toute son audace.  
\- Je t'ai obsédé ce point là ? La questionna t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.  
\- N'est-ce pas à ce point là que tu les obsède toutes ?  
\- Toutes sauf toi, répondit-il du tac au tac, et soudainement, toute trace d'humour s'était évaporée. »

Lily rougit encore et sa hardiesse se dissipa au profit de la gêne. Encore une fois, elle se répéta que l'humour était son seul et unique bouclier, et elle comptait bien l'utiliser à son avantage. Elle aurait pu lui dire qu'elle ne lui avait jamais parlé aussi sincèrement, mais cette solution lui était inenvisageable.

« Voyons, ne te fais pas de mal comme ça maintenant que tu viens d'apprendre que j'ai nommé mon chat d'après ta parfaite personne.  
\- Est-ce que tu penses à moi quand tu le prends dans tes bras ? Reprit-il avec humour en la bousculant légèrement.  
\- Certainement, et c'est une véritable frustration. Je ressasse les sept années que nous avons passé à Poudlard avec nostalgie en me maudissant de ne pas t'avoir enlacé toi. »

A peine Lily avait-elle prononcé cette phrase qu'elle réalisa que les mots n'étaient pas sortis de la manière dont ils étaient supposés sortir. Ils étaient censés sembler beaucoup moins vrais, beaucoup moins honnêtes, et beaucoup moins désespérés.

James avait l'air tout aussi surpris qu'elle parce qu'il s'était arrêté et la dévisageait mystérieusement. Lily savait qu'elle devait rajouter quelque chose, un éclat de rire ou une petite blague, mais elle en était incapable. A la place, tout son corps semblait la pousser à déballer ce qu'elle avait toujours gardé pour elle, et elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait vomir aux pieds de James tant sa gorge était serrée de retenir les mots qu'elle avait peur de prononcer. C'était l'occasion, son occasion, mais comme d'habitude, elle n'arrivait pas à la saisir.

« Tu es très drôle, Evans. Vraiment très drôle, reprit-il alors en esquissant un sourire, un sourire étrangement triste. »

Elle se demanda si quelque part, il n'avait pas prononcé cette phrase juste pour qu'elle le contredise, juste pour qu'elle admette ce qu'elle n'avait jamais pu admettre parce que chacun de ses mots suintaient l'espoir, mais elle ne parvint pas à l'extirper de la déception qu'il eut l'air de ressentir quand elle renonça à être honnête.

« Disons juste que j'ai trouvé de l'inspiration pendant sept ans auprès du maître en la matière, répliqua t-elle en l'observant fixement. »

Il ne répondit pas mais soupira et Lily le prit pour de l'agacement. Elle eut envie de s'excuser d'être là, de l'avoir extirpé de sa soirée avec ses amis qui aurait probablement été bien plus excitante que de marcher à côté d'elle dans les rues de Londres, mais elle se contenta de baisser les yeux sur ses pieds qui continuaient à avancer pendant que son ventre gargouillait.

« Tu n'as pas mangé ? L'interrogea t-il en haussant un sourcil. »

Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche en grimaçant et fut étonnée de voir son sourire réapparaître. Il était si lunatique... Il était incompréhensible.

« Il y a un petit restaurant en bas de la rue... Reprit-il.  
\- Tu n'es pas obligé de m'accompagner, lui dit-elle maladroitement sans oser un regard vers lui.  
\- Tu ne veux pas dîner avec moi ? »

Sa question n'en était pas vraiment une. Elle ressemblait drôlement à une constatation et Lily réalisa une nouvelle fois qu'elle perdait ses neurones un par un lorsque James était dans les parages et que tous les mots qu'elle prononçait étaient soit mal choisis, soit mal interprétés.

« Tu devrais venir, parvint-elle à articuler au prix d'un grand effort.  
\- Lily, c'est ridicule. Je ne vais pas venir si tu ne veux pas que je vienne. Je peux aller chercher Alice et lui dire de te rejoindre si tu veux.  
\- Non ! Trancha t-elle rapidement, un peu trop à son goût d'ailleurs, puisqu'elle se sentit rougir. J'aimerais bien manger avec toi comme avant, comme à Poudlard, reprit-elle les yeux toujours rivés sur ses chaussures. »

Le silence persistant de James l'angoissa considérablement. Elle avait finalement réussi à dire quelque chose qu'elle pensait vraiment, et même si une boule de stress s'était formée dans sa gorge, elle avait l'impression de s'être libérée un peu, un tout petit peu.

« On ne mangeait pas ensemble à Poudlard. J'avais trop peur que tu m'enfonces la tête dans ma purée de citrouille, pointa t-il.  
\- Je suis étonnée. Toi, peur de quelque chose ?  
\- Oh oui. Moi peur de toi, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin qui vrilla le cœur de Lily.  
\- Moi ? Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été gentille avec toi, mais quand même... Marmonna t-elle un poil vexée. »

James éclata de rire en la voyant aussi contrariée et il balança négligemment son bras sur ses épaules, la prenant tant par surprise que ses yeux manquèrent de sortir de leur orbite. Fort heureusement, étant donné qu'ils étaient toujours fixés vers le sol, James ne remarqua rien et elle oublia bientôt qu'il venait d'avouer avoir peur d'elle parce que les battements de son cœur s'intensifiaient tant qu'elle n'entendait plus ses pensées et ses craintes. C'était peut-être mieux comme ça.

« C'est là, lui dit-il en pointant du doigt un petit restaurant qui ne payait pas de mine. »

Vu de l'extérieur, l'endroit ressemblait drôlement à un appartement avec ses briques rouges caractéristiques du quartier et Lily était assez perplexe mais elle suivit tout de même James à l'intérieur.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et cessa de respirer pendant une minute lorsqu'elle pénétra dans ce qui lui semblait être tout, sauf le petit restaurant sympa qu'elle s'était imaginée. Oh, celui-ci avait l'air bien aussi, mais à un tout autre niveau. C'était un restaurant sorcier, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication, car on aurait dit que les murs avaient été poussés.

L'endroit était grand, immense, et le plafond était haut comme ceux qu'elle avait vu en France lorsqu'elle avait visité les nombreux châteaux qui s'y trouvaient, mais ce n'était pas tout ce qui lui rappelait son escapade dans les bâtisses de la bourgeoisie française, non. Il y avait aussi les moulures sur les murs, une immense représentation du tableau d'Ary Scheffer, « Les ombres de Francesca Da Rimini et de Paolo Malatesta apparaîssent à Dante et à Virgile » au plafond, et deux immenses lustres qui pendaient au dessus de grandes tables rondes recouvertes par des nappes immaculées.

« Votre table habituelle, M. Potter ? »

Lily tourna la tête pour observer le serveur en costume trois pièces qui se tenait devant eux, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot pendant que James discutait poliment avec le jeune homme qui les conduisit jusqu'à ce qu'il sembla être à Lily la dite table habituelle de son camarade.

« Je crois que nous n'avons pas la même notion de « petit » ! Lui fit-elle remarquer en chuchotant dès que le serveur fut parti. Je n'ai pas les moyens de manger ici !  
\- Où est le problème ? Je t'invite.  
\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser payer dix gallions juste pour que je mange un... Homard ? Termina t-elle en parcourant rapidement la carte des yeux. »

James tenta vainement de dissimuler un petit rire derrière sa main, mais elle le remarqua et elle réalisa qu'en estimant le prix de son repas à dix gallions, elle était probablement très loin du compte, et cela l'embarrassa encore plus.

« Tu ne vas pas attendre que je me mette à genoux devant toi et que je te supplie de me laisser te payer à manger pour arrêter de grogner, si ? Reprit-il en la fixant avec un sourire en coin, si bien qu'elle sut qu'il envisageait absolument de ranger son ego dans sa poche simplement pour lui faire plaisir, alors elle soupira légèrement.  
\- Merci... Mais tu sais, à l'origine, j'avais vraiment, vraiment envie d'une assiette de frites, tu n'avais pas besoin de m'emmener dans un endroit aussi cher...  
\- Tu peux en avoir, lui répondit-il en haussant les épaules.  
\- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils servent ce genre de nourriture ici ? L'interrogea t-elle en haussant un sourcil, dubitative.  
\- Ils serviront ce que je leur demanderais de servir, Lily. »

Un quart d'heure plus tard, la jeune femme essayait de protéger son assiette des assauts incessants de l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor qui parvenait parfois à lui subtiliser une frite ou deux.

« Tu n'avais qu'à pas manger les tiennes si vite ! Protesta t-elle en tenant son assiette hors de sa portée.  
\- C'est toi qui mange trop lentement. Pourquoi tu prends les plus grandes d'abord ? »

Lily jeta un bref coup d'oeil à son assiette dans laquelle il ne restait plus que les frites les plus petites, puis elle reporta son regard sur James en souriant légèrement, surpris qu'il ait remarqué ce détail.

« Je n'en sais rien. J'ai toujours fait ça. C'est bizarre, hein ?  
_ Non, pas bizarre. C'est marrant. J'ai remarqué ça quand on était à Poudlard, ça m'a toujours amusé.  
\- Il t'en faut peu, Potter.  
\- Probablement, répondit-il en se laissant tomber au fond de sa chaise tout en poussant un long soupir. »

Ses yeux étaient vissés sur elle et cela mettait Lily un peu mal à l'aise. Déjà, elle ne se sentait pas vraiment à sa place dans ce genre de restaurant mais en plus, James agissait un peu bizarrement, un peu comme elle, à vrai dire. Il avait l'air plus agité que d'ordinaire, et la jeune femme se demanda si c'était parce qu'il pensait lui aussi que ce dîner improvisé en tête à tête ressemblait de plus en plus à un rendez-vous galant.

Elle termina son assiette en s'efforçant de ne pas trop le regarder parce qu'elle sentait ses joues s'embraser à chaque fois que ses yeux croisaient les siens. La seule solution qu'elle trouva pour éviter ce genre de gêne fut de lever la tête vers la peinture qui s'étalait au plafond.

« Je ne sais pas de qui c'est, mais c'est beau, commenta t-il  
\- C'est de Ary Scheffer, répondit-elle dans un souffle. Je n'y connais pas grand chose en peinture, mais celle-ci... Je ne sais pas... Elle a quelque chose de particulier qui m'a toujours parlé. Francesca et Paolo ont l'air si désespérément amoureux l'un de l'autre, c'est... C'est bouleversant. Regarde comme ils sont enlacés, regarde comme ils sont dans la lumière quand tout ce qu'il y a derrière eux n'est qu'ombre, regarde comme ils s'accrochent l'un à l'autre... »

Elle s'interrompit en voyant qu'il ne lui répondait pas, puis elle baissa la tête pour le regarder et elle constata qu'il la contemplait avec une certaine forme de fascination qui la pris un peu au dépourvu.

« Je ne savais pas que tu aimais l'art, dit-il.  
\- Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas une spécialiste, mais il y a certaines œuvres qui me touchent, expliqua t-elle en repoussant doucement son assiette vide vers le centre de la table.  
\- C'est marrant, j'ai toujours assimilé cette peinture à la mort alors que toi, tu y vois de l'amour.  
\- Parce que c'en est. C'est de l'amour ! Mais tu n'as pas tout à fait tort non plus... Francesca et Paolo étaient amants et ils se sont fait tuer par le mari de Francesca, j'imagine que c'est pour cette raison que tout est si sombre derrière eux et qu'ils ont l'air de deux anges.  
\- Comment est-ce que tu connais tout ça ? Lui demanda t-il sans pouvoir feindre son admiration.  
\- J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque, répondit-elle simplement. »

Il hocha lentement la tête avant de la basculer en arrière pour observer à nouveau la peinture qui s'étendaient au dessus d'eux. Lily, elle, en profita pour détailler son visage avec attention. Il avait des traits fins, harmonieux, c'était presque un crime d'être aussi beau. A ce moment précis, elle aurait bien aimé se jeter dans ses bras comme Francesca se jetait dans ceux de Paolo, mais l'audace lui manquait.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a toujours un fond sombre derrière les histoires d'amour ? Demanda t-il d'un air absent sans quitter la peinture des yeux.  
\- Je n'en sais rien. J'imagine que c'est ce qui les rend belles.  
\- Je préférerais qu'il n'y ait pas la guerre, souffla t-il toujours aussi perdu dans ses pensées. »

Lily trouva le changement de sujet assez brutal et inattendu sur le coup, et puis elle réalisa que ce n'en était peut-être pas un, qu'il était possible que James ait juste établi un curieux parallèle entre eux et Francesca et Paolo, et son cœur se mit à battre à toute allure alors qu'elle le dévisageait comme s'il venait de lui pousser une corne en plein milieu du front.

« Prendrez-vous un dessert ? Intervint le serveur. »

James redescendit brutalement sur terre. Lily aussi. Ils commandèrent chacun un entremet au chocolat et ne prononcèrent plus un mot jusqu'à ce que le dessert arrive et soit mangé dans son intégralité.

« Ah ! Ça m'avait manqué, Evans !  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Ça. Nous deux réunis dans la même pièce.  
\- C'est pourtant rarement arrivé...  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! On avait tous nos cours en commun, sauf Runes. Et puis on était partenaires de potion, tu te souviens de ça ? L'interrogea t-il le regard pétillant.  
\- Comment oublier ? Merlin seul sait combien de fois tu as fait exploser le chaudron...  
\- Tu exagères. C'est arrivé trois fois. Une fois à cause de Peter, une fois à cause de Sirius, et la dernière...  
\- Le filtre d'amour ! Termina t-elle.  
\- J'ai été déstabilisé. Il sentait comme toi, expliqua t-il avec un sourire taquin. »

Elle avala sa salive avec difficulté avant de lui jeter un coup d'oeil hasardeux. Il refaisait le truc qu'elle n'aimait pas tout en l'aimant énormément. Il flirtait avec elle tout en ayant l'air de se moquer, à la seule différence que ses amis n'étaient plus derrière lui pour en rajouter une couche et qu'il avait l'air de le regretter légèrement, alors elle prit son courage à deux mains.

« Est-ce qu'on peut parler sérieusement ?  
\- La dernière fois que tu m'as demandé ça, tu as fini par me planter ta baguette dans les côtes. Je suis sûr que j'ai encore la marque, répondit-il en se massant tout en feignant la douleur.  
\- Parce que tu as dit oui avant de me rire au nez juste parce que j'avais fait tomber un livre.  
\- Ce n'était pas n'importe quel livre... C'était le « manuel de séduction avancé » si je ne m'abuse. Est-ce que c'est comme ça que tu as conquis Rogue ? Plaisanta t-il. »

Lily se figea, fronça les sourcils, et ce fut comme si tout en elle s'était brutalement refroidit. La plaisanterie ne la fit pas rire, elle ne la comprit même pas, elle la perçut simplement comme une attaque et en rien de temps, elle attrapa ses affaires et bondit de sa chaise alors que James la fixait, médusé.

Agacée, elle marmonnait seule, essayant de parcourir le plus vite possible le chemin qui la menait jusqu'à son appartement. Ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Rogue était particulier et douloureux, et la seule personne avec qui elle était capable d'en parler, c'était avec Alice.

« Hé ! Lily ! Je n'avais pas l'intention de t'énerver, je te taquinais juste ! S'écria t-il sur ses talons. »

Elle hésita entre le fuir et se retourner, mais elle était tellement énervée, tellement confuse, tellement triste qu'elle s'arrêta net et attendit qu'il arrive à sa hauteur pour lui répondre.

« C'est ça ton problème ! Tu taquines juste ! Affirma t-elle sèchement.  
\- Ah... Il a rompu, alors, dit-il l'air désolé en constatant à quel point elle était énervée.  
\- Non, il n'a pas rompu. J'ai rompu. Et de toutes façons, on était même pas vraiment ensemble !  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? L'interrogea t-il avec curiosité.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait ?! Il n'a RIEN fait ! Il a laissé ses amis m'insulter sans rien dire, il les a laissé rire de moi, il ne m'a jamais dit quoi que ce soit de gentil, et il s'est perdu dans la guerre en choisissant le mauvais camp, déclara t-elle au bord des larmes. J'ai le don de m'enticher des mauvais garçons, c'est tout, et je n'ai pas la lucidité de comprendre que je dois fuir quand la personne en face de moi ne me montre aucune réciprocité. »

Elle soupira à la fin de sa phrase et passa sa main sur son visage, lassée, et ayant l'impression désagréable d'en avoir dit beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle n'avait prévu de dire. James, lui, ne la quittait pas des yeux, mais il fronçait les sourcils.

« Est-ce que je dois comprendre quelque chose ? Lui demanda t-il doucement.  
\- Non. Est-ce que JE dois comprendre quelque chose ? Répliqua t-elle. »

James passa sa main dans ses cheveux l'air confus pendant qu'elle se demandait comment elle avait pu trouver la force de lui retourner sa question. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Ça ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas, mais il avait déclenché une tempête en elle en prononçant le nom de Rogue, et elle ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter.

« Quand je t'ai vu entrer dans le Chaudron Baveur, mon premier réflexe a été de me cacher sous la table.  
\- Ouch... Ça fait mal... Commenta t-il en grimaçant.  
\- Non, c'est juste que j'ai eu peur. Je ne comprends plus rien quand tu es là, je... Je ne sais jamais si tu rigoles ou si tu es sérieux, j'ai l'impression de passer pour une imbécile devant tes copains à chaque fois et...  
\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, aucun de mes amis ne pense que tu es stupide, et moi non plus, la coupa t-il gravement.  
\- C'est l'impression que j'ai toujours eue. Vous êtes toujours en train de plaisanter avec moi, sur moi, ou sur nous deux, et vraiment, je trouve ça drôle, mais le problème, c'est que je ne sais jamais si je dois rire ou pas. »

James commençait à savoir où elle voulait en venir, elle le voyait dans ses yeux et dans son comportement. Il ne bougeait pas, il la fixait avec ses yeux, ses beaux yeux noirs pétillants, ses beaux yeux rieurs. C'était injuste que le reste de son visage soit également sublime, parce que Lily mourrait devant lui, le sachant largement hors de portée pour une fille comme elle, pendant qu'il ne disait rien . Elle venait de commettre un suicide social et il allait encore lui glisser entre les doigts, il allait encore partir, il allait encore lui manquer.

C'était ce qu'elle croyait, c'était vraiment ce qu'elle croyait avant qu'il ne fasse un pas vers elle, que sa main atterrisse doucement sur son cou, et que ses lèvres se posent chastement sur les siennes. Pendant un instant, probablement une minute définitivement trop courte, Lily oublia tout ce qui n'était pas James.

« Je ne suis pas lui, lâcha t-il juste devant sa bouche. »

Elle ouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait fermé pour le jauger. Il ne plaisantait plus maintenant. Sa main était toujours dans son cou, elle s'était même déplacée jusqu'à la naissance de ses cheveux roux, et Lily avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Soudainement, il ne faisait plus nuit dans la rue. Il faisait jour, un jour éclatant qui durerait aussi longtemps qu'il la toucherait, elle en était persuadée.

« Tu m'as manqué. Tu m'as vraiment manqué. Regarde moi, je ne rigole pas, ajouta t-il en posant ses deux mains sur ses joues pour être sûr qu'elle le croyait. »

La jeune femme resta troublée et confuse pendant quelques secondes avant de le toucher à son tour, de refermer ses doigts sur ses mains qui s'attardaient toujours sur son visage, le découvrant en ayant la sensation de le connaitre déjà. Combien de fois s'était-elle imaginée ce moment ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais les sensations qu'elle s'était créée n'avaient rien à voir avec celles qu'elle ressentait maintenant.

Elle était toujours incapable de lui dire qu'il lui avait manqué aussi, elle doutait même qu'un seul son puisse sortir de sa bouche, mais elle savait qu'il comprenait. Elle savait à la manière qu'il avait de la regarder et à la manière qu'ils avaient de se toucher. C'était désespéré, inespéré. C'était le pansement qui soignerait le manque qu'ils avaient longtemps ressenti.


End file.
